1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light source assembly, a display apparatus having the light source assembly and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a direct-type light source assembly for a liquid crystal display apparatus, a display apparatus having the light source assembly and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a good performance and a competitive price thereof. However the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability thereof. Therefore the liquid display apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption of the liquid display apparatus.
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to a specific molecular arrangement to change the molecular arrangement. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using changes of optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell of the liquid crystal display according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.